


Wild Things in Love

by artificialnocturne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialnocturne/pseuds/artificialnocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots revolving around different relationships in the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins with summer breeze, nutella, and the smell of paint.

"Seriously, Allison, you bought nutella?”

“You silly goose,” Allison said, smiling at her girlfriend. “Nutella is essential to life and happiness.”

“Babe, you bought three fucking jars of nutella.” Lydia accused. “What the hell kind of place are we going to that we need five month’s worth of chocolate hazelnut spread, anyway?”

“I’m not telling. It’s supposed to be a surprise!” Allison laughed, hand gripping the steering wheel, streetlights reflecting in her eyes.

The first notes of Uptown Funk came on the radio, and Allison grinned. No one on earth could resist Bruno Mars. Lydia rolled her eyes at Allison’s dancing, but as much as she tried to fight the urge, by the chorus she was singing along at the top of her lungs and wiggling in her seat along with her. The song finished and they burst into laughter, Allison nearly swerving off the road from laughing too hard.

“Oh, no, you can never regain your cool status after this.” Allison said as Lydia calmly flipped her hair back to perfection. “I just saw you scream the lyrics ‘Smoother than a fresh jar of  
Skippy’ at the five year old in the car next to us.”

“Just wait till Blank Space comes on.” Lydia smirked.

Allison slowed down as they passed a row of new houses being built, parking the car on the deserted street. She grabbed the bags of food and blankets they’d brought before quietly getting out of the car. Lydia stared after her in confusion.

“Are you joking?” Lydia began loudly, before Allison shushed her. motioning for Lydia to follow her. Swearing under her breath, Lydia climbed out of the car, ignoring the jar of nutella she’d knocked onto the ground.

Allison smiled devilishly as she walked up to the door of a two-story house that looked closer to a mansion. Checking to see that there was no one around, Allison pulled a lock picking kit out of her purse and worked the lock until it clicked.

“Okay, close your eyes.” she said.

“It’s pitch dark, Allison,” Lydia complained, letting herself be led by the hand into the darkness anyway.

They stumbled through the dark, Allison stepping in paint twice, and Lydia ripping her dress on a piece of wood as the giggled under their breath.

“Okay, open your eyes.” Allison said as they stepped into the balmy summer air.

Lydia did, finding a deep blue pool with multi-colored lighting and Allison holding a bottle of champagne.

“You devil.” she said, pulling Allison in for a kiss. “How did you know I have a thing for fancy illegal shit?”

Allison laughed as she stripped down to her lace bra and panties, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor and jumping headfirst into the pool.

”What are you looking at, punk?” she joked as Lydia stared at her, legs dangling in the water, nutella sandwich in hand.

“You’re a goddess, you know that?”

“Yes. Now get in here, you nerd.”


	2. The Christmas Ghost of my Roommate's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Malia's drunk ex-boyfriend showed up outside her apartment at three in the morning, Kira is less than pleased.

It was 2 in the morning, Kira was tired as hell, and someone was singing ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’ very loudly and very obnoxiously beneath her apartment window. She opened the window groggily to the sight of her roommate’s intoxicated ex-boyfriend singing Christmas carols and dancing around-if you could call it that-in the snow.

Kira shook her head, wrapping herself in her coat and shuffling downstairs. It was bad enough when he was Allison’s boyfriend and he would walk around half-naked, eating half their food, but this? This was too much. She didn’t even celebrate Christmas.

“Scott?” Kira called, pulling her coat tighter around her body. He stuck out his tongue to catch a snowflake. “Mcall, come on! It’s fucking freezing.”

He turned to look at her, beaming at the sight of her. “I know you!” he cooed. “You’re the cute roommate.”

“What? Oh, nevermind. Let’s get your drunk ass inside.” Kira mumbled, grabbing Scott’s icy hand and pulling him into the apartment.

It wasn’t long before they were both sitting at the dining room table, wrapped in blankets, hot chocolate in hand. Kira, struggling to keep her eyes open, had already managed to spill hot chocolate on her white shirt twice, which had set them both into a fit of giggles.

They had both settled into a comfortable, tired kind of silence, and Kira looked up to see Scott staring at her. “What? Do I have marshmallow residue on my face?” She giggled.

“Call me Rudolph,” he whispered, “because your smile just sleighed me.”

At this, Kira snorted her hot chocolate out of her nose, causing Scott to laugh so hard he fell of his chair. Soon they were both clutching their stomachs and laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

They spent the rest of the night together, drinking copious amounts of hot chocolate, burning a pot of popcorn, and pretending not to cry while watching Love Actually but failing miserably before falling asleep together on the couch.

Kira woke up late the next afternoon to find Scott gone, and a post-it note with a number scrawled on it stuck to her pillow. It said, “I don’t remember much, but I think you must live in the North Pole, because you're super cool.” Kira smiled, sending him a text that read, “i didn’t know i was a snowman, but u just made my heart melt :-)”

She couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the week.


End file.
